


In Neldoreth, in Spring

by Himring



Series: Artanis [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cross-cultural, Drabble, F/M, Invasion of Privacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly uncomfortable moment in the courtship of Celeborn and Galadriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Neldoreth, in Spring

**Author's Note:**

> True drabble.  
> Originally written for a prompt "nightingale", but dropped from that drabble sequence.

Celeborn looked up from kissing Galadriel and straight into the beady eye of a nightingale. The bird was ensconced on the tree branch above, half-concealed by leaves, and watching them silently.  
‘Would you mind...!’ Celeborn said.  
In his arms, Galadriel stiffened. The nightingale gave a short liquid trill and flew off.  
‘I see,’ said Galadriel, amused.  
It had been a relief that foresighted Melian approved of his affection for Galadriel, thought Celeborn, but he did not like conducting his courtship in front of witnesses.  
Galadriel’s smile intensified.  
‘But can a Sinda ever be truly alone in the woods?’ she asked.

**Author's Note:**

> I should maybe stress that this is early in their courtship--so it's really just a kiss that the nightingale is watching!  
> Otherwise Galadriel's reaction would probably be rather different.


End file.
